


旧雨重逢

by Sherlline



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, 假面骑士空我
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlline/pseuds/Sherlline
Summary: 别问，问就是R18，问就是PWP





	旧雨重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 新手司机上路注意，无证驾驶注意  
> 很短，看着玩玩就好

“五代！等一……”

“我等不住了！已经！”

五代像只大型犬一样在一条的颈窝里嗅来嗅去，还不时抬起头来用水亮的狗狗眼看着他，征求同意似的微微嘟起嘴：“我好饿！一条桑你闻起来好香！”

——总之就是这样，工作繁忙之余难得来一趟ポレポレ，聊着聊着就上到了二楼，门“啪嗒”一声上了锁，然后就和五代一起倒在了他那张小床上。

“哪有什么好香，硝烟反应都还没有下去呢。”

一条抬起手想闻闻自己的袖口，就被五代扳正脸，又湿又热的吻盖了下来。

“唔……”

五代润湿了一条的嘴唇，接着轻易撬开了毫不设防的牙关，在上颚扫了一圈，然后勾起他的舌头温柔地交缠，搅动整个口腔。热气从嘴唇的缝隙里冒出来，耳边全是啧啧的水声，偶尔也会有牙齿碰在一起的声音。

最后这个深吻终止于两人情不自禁的笑容。

真可爱啊——这句话同时出现在他们的脑海里。

“明明见了面也没什么事情，可就是想你。客人们说这几天我做的咖喱都是相思的味道了。”五代撒娇一般地叹了口气，拨开一条的鬓发，揉捏着他的耳廓，低头含住形状漂亮的耳垂来来回回地吮吸，直到整个耳朵染上一层深浅递进的红色。

“这下怎么办好呢，一条桑？”

他撑起上身俯视着呼吸被打乱的刑警先生，有些困扰地眨了眨眼。

面对五代少有的狡黠模样，一条出乎意料地受用。他扭头清了清嗓子，主动脱下西装外套的同时，嘴角也不由得勾起来：“我明天休息……”

压低的嗓音加上微微泛红的脸颊，这个邀请已经近乎露骨。

“那我就不客气地开动了哟！”

五代笑弯了眼，像拆礼物包装纸般不急不缓地逐一挑开一条的衬衫纽扣，张开手指，顺着衣襟打开的方向轻轻抚摸。

感觉有些痒。一条不禁往旁边缩了缩，结果被捏住了乳头。

“不可以逃哦。”五代柔声警告，指尖忽轻忽重地捻着那颗小巧的乳粒，不时把它扯起来一点，力道精确地卡在快感和痛感的程度之间。听着一条陡然粗重的喘息，他满意地点点头，这才继续张口吮咬另一侧备受冷落的乳粒。

“嗯……”

一条下意识地挺了挺胸，难耐地扭动着身躯，像是要把自己的乳头往五代口中送，颇有些迫不及待的样子。

“今天的一条桑好诚实啊，看来也是很想我呢。”五代这么感叹着，笑容几乎立刻提了十几个亮度。他奖励性地拧了拧硬挺的殷红色乳粒，另一只手抚上瘦削的腰线，沿着肌理四处游走。

酥麻的电流自尾骨逐渐攀升，一条不由得绷紧了身体。虽然很想说做爱的时候能不能安静点，由他发出声音就差不多可以了，但开口又是一声呻吟，音色娇柔得像是某种暗示。

五代伸手探向一条腿间，发现西裤早已被顶了起来，触感又硬又热，不知是不是心理作用的影响，似乎还有些湿了。

“一条桑好棒！已经在状态上了！”

这么称赞着，五代在一条羞红了脸的“那种事情是当然的吧！没必要特地确认！”的抗议中，“咔”地打开皮带扣，利索地帮着脱去了裤子和鞋袜。

失去了遮蔽物，那根一直被形容为“漂亮”的性器就出现在了视线当中。因为已经是勃起的状态，无需握在手中就能感受到相当的热度。五代稍微按几下根部，顺着青筋套弄，前端就开始往外吐出透明晶亮的液体，沿着柱身淌下，打湿柔软的耻毛。

“啊……嗯呜……”

“不管看了多少次还是觉得……真是艳丽呢，对吧？”

这怎么看得到嘛。一条的眼角完全被情欲所染红，棕褐色的眼睛里泛着水光。他在仅有的神智的支撑下伸手扯扯五代的衣角：“五代，你，什么时候把衣服脱了？”

——这倒不是说一条对自己一丝不挂的现状有不平衡的心理。客观地来讲，一条作为刑警自然是矜持的，但在热情奔放的五代面前，他更倾向于顺从天性的支配。现在的问题在于，前戏也有点太长了，不利于生殖健康。（来自椿的科普，不过这时候提到他不是个好主意。）

“让我看看你……快点。”

五代连声应下来，笑着取下项链和手链，迅速地剥光了自己。

说不准在五秒内脱掉所有衣物也是这家伙的技能之一吧。一条晕乎乎地想着。

不同于他带有针对性的锻炼得来的肌肉，五代躯体中蕴含的力量来自一次次的冒险，可以说是自然赋予的，生来带着野性，仿佛可以从中闻到高山、雪原、大海和松林的味道，让人格外安心。这些话一条从没有说出口，但拥抱的时候放松而愉悦的表情骗不了人。

五代俯下身，像是梳理这段日子的思念似的重新吻住他。赤裸火热的躯体终于严丝合缝地贴在一起，两个人都忍不住发出了舒适的叹息。

他们紧紧拥抱着，不断亲吻，舌头交缠在一块，拧出的津液也开始往外淌，偶尔停下来喘口气，又不依不饶地轻咬挑逗，如此重复。

唇瓣已经无比湿滑，甚至开始有些红肿。五代眯了眯眼，往旁边滚了半圈，借力把一条换到上面的位置。“这一次想试试看别的姿势。”然后这样宣告着。

话说到这个份上，一条再迟钝也明白了：五代今天气势十足的，又不肯马上进入主题，似乎在闹别扭呢。但具体是出自什么原因——被欲望搅得一团糟的大脑已经无法思考了，先把要紧事解决吧。于是只能说：“让我自己来。”

“诶？”

“润滑剂。没有的话很麻烦。”

虽说吃了一惊，五代还是依言从床头抽屉里勾出了那个小罐子，递过去。

“你就……看着就好了。”一条半跪着，下定决心一般挤了大半润滑剂在手里，探向自己的臀缝。

事实证明，就算有思想准备，“想要”的心情不断叫嚣着，到头来也还是会害羞。受限于姿势，他不得不努力抬起臀部，回想着以往五代用来扩张的手法，在后庭处打了几个圈，然后塞入滑腻的中指，试着向深处探去。炙热的肠肉被微凉的润滑剂刺激得瑟缩了一下，马上绞住，贪婪地包裹上来。一条顿时进也不是退也不是，十分为难。

原来五代说的没错，真是这么紧的。他心中开始有些埋怨了。

“一条桑，别那么直来直去……弯一弯手指关节。”五代的声音沙哑而低沉，因燃烧着欲望而格外漆黑的眼眸一瞬不瞬地盯着面前的淫靡场景。

“好……”

一条抿起唇，朝靠近小腹的方向弯曲手指，推开层层叠叠的柔软肠肉，隔着肠壁碰到了一个隆起的点。

“呜啊……！”按压的力道一时没收住，刹那间有道尖锐的快感流遍全身，腿马上就软了下来。

“别太用力呀。”五代扶住摇摇欲坠的一条的肩膀，爱怜地啄了啄他蒙着一层薄薄的泪水的眼睛，“不过第一次就能找到，一条桑真是很厉害呢——接下来试试看两根手指？”

一条点点头，皱着眉头又加了一根手指，重新回到腺体的位置，照五代所说，收住力道轻轻戳弄，不时分开手指，来回抽送。黏腻的水声中，不断有液体顺着相连的手滴滴答答地滑落下来，带来一阵失禁般的羞耻感。

尽管如此，一条的视线从始至终都没有离开过五代。他失神地喘着气，丝毫不打算避开猎食者的目光，甚至坦诚地给予回应。

这个人，完全没有危机感——不对，不如说正渴望着过分的对待吧。五代的喉结上下滚动。

除了他，没人能看到！

“……就快了，一条桑的话，三根手指也行的。”继续这样低声诱哄。

一条在潮水般温柔不绝的快感包围中，终于忍不住垂下头，喘息夹杂着丝丝呻吟。他几乎完全依靠五代支撑着自己，身体轻轻颤抖，乳头肿胀发疼，性器也已经在喷薄的边缘。

“不行，五代……刚才拖太久，我没力气了。”一条努力眨着眼睛，在朦胧中辨别着五代的面容，撤出身体里的手指，把随肠液流出的润滑剂抹在五代同样坚硬灼热的性器上，上下套弄。“——现在可以吗？”然后蠕动着殷红的嘴唇轻声征求意见。

——！

撒，撒娇……！五代的头顶似乎有白色的热气冒出来。

“哇啊啊！对不起一条桑！到极限了！”他哀鸣起来，在一条的脸和嘴唇上胡乱亲吻一通，摸索着撑开湿润柔软的褶皱，扶着自己的性器狠狠撞了进去。

“嗯，呃……五代……哈啊……！”

一条的双手下意识攀上五代的肩膀，用力搂住，抓紧。这样横冲直撞的捣弄在以往的情况下或许会疼，但他忍耐了太久，此刻唯一能感受到的就是被填满的愉悦。

积累至今的快感终于有了发泄的窗口，没过多久他就射了出来。

高潮到来之际瞬间绞紧的肠肉让五代不由得闷哼了一声，于是愈发用力地顶着柔软火热的内里，囊袋在白皙的臀肉上留下浅浅的印记，黏腻的拍击声不绝于耳。

五代粗喘着，用指尖刮下溅落在胸膛上的浊精，伸舌舔去。

“有点浓呢，一条桑。”五代在一条通红的耳朵边上小口呼着气，如此呢喃道。

“啰嗦……！啊……你以为……只有你一个人……像傻瓜一样思念着吗？”一条双眼迷离，一句话被五代顶得支离破碎，断断续续才补全了意思。

他平时好好地用发胶固定的头发此刻滑落在了额前，随着五代一次次大开大合的抽插而晃动不已；皱起的眉头也不复严肃板正，包含万种风情；皮肤因高涨的情欲而泛起淡淡的粉色，在感官上给人以一种可口的错觉。

“是啊，我是傻瓜……呼……”五代重新扬起微笑，上上下下地揉捏着一条的背肌，像顺毛一样从颈椎抚弄到尾骨，往摩擦发红的穴口里挤了一根手指进去。

“呜嗯……五代！不……不行……”

“你可以的，一条桑。”那根手指在很浅的地方嗞咕嗞咕地抽插着，然后突然探进深处。

“呀啊！快住手……会、会坏掉……！”

“不会坏掉哦，我会修好你的……”这么说着，又加了一根手指。

五代吮吻着从一条张开的嘴唇中流出的津液，一并吞下了“不行”“五代”如此可怜的喑哑哭腔。

他把再一次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来的性器握在手里，极尽温柔地套弄着。指尖偶尔擦过顶端的小孔，就会激起一条浑身的颤抖；再捏一捏头部底下的软肉，那句“不行”就会更加无力，接近气音。这些性事中的小小插曲，五代早已熟习于心。

“喜欢……一条桑……最喜欢了。”五代撤出在后穴里搅弄的手指，扶住一条的腰身，让他顺着体重坐在自己的胯骨上，火热的性器破开肠肉，到达了前所未有的深度。

“……！五代！”

一条受不住前后夹击的没顶快感，仰着颈项无声尖叫，性器一阵痉挛，滚烫的浊精一股一股地尽数射在五代手上。

真美啊。

五代着迷地吻遍一条的湿发、嘴唇、下巴、锁骨，将脸埋在他颈窝里，深深呼吸，直至口腔鼻腔里充满独属于一条的味道。

“我也爱你，一条桑。”

他叹息着，紧紧拥抱住一条瘫软的身体，在最后的冲顶之后尽数释放出来。

“今天也是，多谢款待啦。”

第二天，一条不出意外地连站都站不起来。

“所以你昨天到底是怎么回事！”他哑着嗓子抱怨。

五代一脸愧疚地对着手指：“都是那些照片啦……”

“照片？”

“是一条桑你的照片啦！在警署内部炒到了惊人的价格！被你的崇拜者拿到眼前来炫耀了！还说了‘没有的话就不足以证明爱意’之类的话……啊！真过分！拿着别人男朋友的照片说‘爱意’什么的！”

五代一会儿嘟哝着“肖像权”，一会儿嘟哝着“知法犯法”，捶着枕头，满脸委屈的模样。

一条了然地点点头。

原来是嫉妒了吗。

“噗。”

一个没忍住，笑容就浮到了嘴边。

“一条桑！”五代嘟起嘴。

“呃，咳。”一条清了清嗓子，“照片什么的我真的没有想到……很久之前好像和他们说过不可以外传。”

不可以外传，于是就毫无心理压力地内部消化了吗？

五代沉吟一阵，眼睛突然亮起来。

“——就这么办吧！”

两星期后，一条像往常一样快步经过工作间。

他看起来与以往所有时间没什么不同，除了左手中指多出来一个戒指。*

警视厅某个楼层哀鸿遍野。

*：左手中指戴戒指表示热恋中

**Author's Note:**

> 开完车感觉自己是大人了【骄傲】


End file.
